


Journey to Corg'haelan

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, OC being a brat, Physical Abuse, Season 1, kind of a s1 bonus ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Arthur and Morgana are sent as official ambassadors of the King and Camelot to an allied Kingdom for the birthday of the daughter of the King of the said kingdom, as Uther is ill and can't leave Camelot. But the King's son seems determined to make an hell of their stay and does whatever he can to humiliate Merlin and Arthur...(Sorry I suck at making summaries...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theon_Babyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theon_Babyboy/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> I'm happy to share with you my first multiple chapters fanfic :D I first wrote a random scene of it between Merlin and male OC for a friend but she asked for more and thus this fanfic was born.  
> Corg'haelan is of my invention as much as King Gallarian and his children.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) <3

« Prince Arthur ! Lady Morgana ! Welcome to Corg’haelan ! »

King Gallarian welcomed Arthur and Morgana with opened arms. By his side stood his two children, Prince Gorath and Princess Gallaya. The Princess was the reason of the visit. Gallarian had organised a huge feast for her eighteen birthday which would take place within a day. Gallarian had been a great friend and ally of Uther for years now and had known Arthur and Morgana since they were children. So Uther had been invited as a special guest with both his son and his ward. Unfortunately, the King of Camelot was severily ill and could not have attend the journey. 

Arthur and Morgana had then been sent alone as ambassadors of Camelot to the Kingdom of Corg’haelan. 

« King Gallarian » Arthur greeted.  
« Majesty » Morgana said with a huge smile. 

Then she turned towards Gallaya and hold her friendly. 

While they were all greeting and saluting each other, Merlin and Gwen stood behind. Merlin said in a low voice :

« Morgana and the Princess seem quite close. »  
« They are. » Gwen answered. « Princess Gallaya is lovely. They have always get along well. »  
« You can’t say the same for her brother and Arthur, as it seems… » 

Indeed, Arthur and Gorath barely nodded at each other as a greeting. 

« Oh… » Gwen said. « Gorath is… quite a brute, to be honest. I shouldn’t say that but he is not a very enjoyable person to be around, he is kind of a brat. »  
« He should get along with Arthur then. » Merlin said mischievously. 

Gwen laughed slightly, then she said. 

« No, Arthur is an angel compares to him, believe me. » 

And as Merlin looked at her with an amused smile and an expression asking for more explanation, she said : 

« I remember a day, some years ago, Gorath should have been something like thirteen years old at that time, I saw him trip an old lady and then accuse a young boy who were passing by and laugh while watching him being punished. » 

Merlin’s smile was gone. 

« No one said anything ? » he asked.  
« No. Maybe I was the only one to witness what actually happened, but I doubt it. Gorath is King Gallarian’s son and heir, no one dares talking against him. » 

Merlin frowned and turned his gaze to Prince Gorath. He thought he actually had the face of an arrogant brat. He already disliked the man and decided it would be better to avoid his company as much as possible. Fortunately, Arthur seemed as determined to avoid the young prince as Merlin. 

*

Sir Gorath sighed deeply. He was bored, desperately bored. Prince Arthur had arrived in the morning and it deeply annoyed him. He was not fond of him, he never had been. But he had to endure him for years since his father and Uther had been good friends a long time. Gorath could not understand why everyone liked him so much. The brave, noble Arthur… a pretentious asshole he was. 

Sir Gorath was bored and he wandered in his father’s estate innerly rambling about how much Arthur were unbearable when suddenly his sight fell upon a gingly boy who were walking in his direction. He recognized the boy to be Arthur’s manservant and he smirked with satisfaction : he had found an entertainement. 

Merlin was walking towards the stabbles. He wanted to look a bit after his mare – and probably the others’ horses too – while he had some free time. He would have to go back to his duties towards Arthur soon enough. As he walked he noticed Sir Gorath walking towards him. He frowned, quite suspicious, but he decided to go on all the same. He would just go on his way without paying to much attention and the young prince would probably ignored him. 

That was his mistake. 

Gorath walked straight towards him. And when he passed next to him he bumped him hard on the shoulder. The servant stumbled and nearly fell. 

« Can’t you look where you’re going you damn fool ? » Gorath exclaimed angrily. 

Some others servants who were passing by looked at them and quickly went away. Merlin looked confused. 

« I’m sorry, my lord, I just… »  
« You just collided into me, you stupid ass ! » Gorath cut him short. « Who are you ? »  
« Merlin. I’m Prince Arthur’s manservant. » Merlin answered between gritted teeth. 

He wanted to say he wasn’t the one who collided into Gorath but the other way around but he felt it was not a wise thing to say, espacially when Gorath snarled : 

« Arthur’s servant, eh ? And a dumb idiot ! Or did you bumped me on purpose ? »  
« What ? » Merlin exclaimed in desbelief. « No, of course not ! This is absurd, I just… »  
« How dare you adress me like that ? » Gorath interrupted him threateningly.  
« My lord, I… »  
« Hold your tongue ! Maybe such behaviour from servants is tolerated in Camelot but it will definitely not be tolerated here ! »  
« I didn’t mean to… » Merlin started to say.

But Gorath roughly grabbed him by his nekerchief, nearly making him choke. 

« I told you to hold your tongue, boy. » he said threateningly between gritted teeth. « It seems you need to be taught some respect. »

And without letting go of Merlin he angrily walked away, dragging the young servant behind him. Merlin was stambling, half-strangled by the young prince’s grip. They were people all around but they all seemed to avoid them carefully. Then Gorath opened a door and pulled violently Merlin inside. The warlock stambled but manage not to fall. With a look around him he noticed he was in the armoury. 

« Put your jacket and your shirt off. » Gorath ordered sharply behind him. 

Merlin turned around and startled when he saw that Gorath was holding a ridding crop in his hand. 

« There’s no need to come to this, my lord. » Merlin said raising his hands in front of him, both in attempt to calm Gorath down and protect himself. « I’m sorry. »  
« I gave you an order and I intend to be obeyed. Take that off or I do it myself ! »  
« My lord, I… » 

SLAP !

The crop had caught him straight in the face. Merlin put a hand on his painful cheek in amazement while uncontrolled tears filled his eyes. 

« Quiet ! » Gorath yelled. « Do as I said. I won’t repeat myself. You better obey, now. » 

Merlin swallowed and gritted his teeth. He was furious. For a few seconds he thought about using magic against Gorath. But an inner voice whispered to his ears that it would only make things worse. So finally, slowly, he moved to remove his jacket. 

But before he could do anything the door opened. 

« What’s going on here ? » 

It was Arthur. Merlin sighed with relief. Gorath turned to him and looked at him with a smirk. Arthur stood at the door, impassive. 

« Arthur ! » Gorath exclaimed with an exaggerated joy. « I believe this one is yours ? »

His eyes still stuck on Arthur he pointed out at Merlin gleefully. Gorath seemed to have great fun in the situation, which made Arthur feel more and more upset. 

« Merlin’s my manservant, yes. » he said slowly.  
« Well, surely you will be upset to learn that nonetheless he bumped me unapologetically, but he openly disrespected me with his insolence. »  
« Did he ? » Arthur asked, casting an angry look to Merlin. 

Merlin looked at him pleadingly, briefly shaking his head to deny Gorath’s accusation. 

« He did. » Gorath resumes. « And I was about to punish him for it when you came in. »  
« Punish him ? » Arthur repeated. 

His eyes fell on the crop in Gorath’s hand and he frowned disaprovingly. He said coldly : 

« You should have come to me at once, I would have taken appropriate measures. »  
« You’re right, of course. But you are here now, and I have taken appropriate measures myself. So if you don’t mind I would like to get on with it. »  
« You won’t do such a thing. » Arthur said sharply. 

Gorath looked at him for a while. He smirked. 

« Of course. You want to do it yourself, that’s legitimate. »

And he presented the crop for Arthur to take it. The Prince of Camelot looked at it but make no move to grab it. 

« As you said, I’m here now. » Arthur uttered slowly and coldly. « I’ll deal with it. You may go, now. » 

Gorath slowly pulled down his arm and turned to face Arthur. He was not smiling at all now. Merlin watched them attentively, feeling quite nervous. 

« Your servant highly disrespected me. » Gorath said finally. « I won’t leave this room without being sure he will be punish properly. »  
« He will, you have my word. » Arthur replied on the exact same tone than before.  
« May I remind you that you are only a guest here, Arthur ? I am not sure my father will be pleased to hear that you let a mere serving boy disrespect me that way. »  
« Merlin is no mere serving boy, but my personal manservant. » Arthur said insistently. « Mistreating him without my conscent is quite disrespectful towards your guests, don’t you think ? Anyway, I said I’ll deal with it and punish him appropriatively, and so I will. Don’t you trust me, Gorath ? »  
« To be honest, no, not really, Sire. » Gorath answer with utter contempt. 

Anger flashed in Arthur’s eyes. So Merlin decided to intervene before everything got even worse, and he said : 

« My lords, please, there’s no need for it. This is my fault, and I’m truly sorry. Prince Gorath, Sire, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, I apologise. Please, I beg you to forgive me. » 

Speaking that way costed him much since he knew he had done nothing wrong and was only a victim in this matter, but it was still better than watching Arthur go into a useless fight. He hoped his apologies would put an end to it. 

« See. » Arthur said. « Is that enough, Gorath ? Do you accept my servant’s apologies ? » 

Gorath stay silent for a while and it felt like ages to Merlin. Finally, the Prince of Corg’haelan said :

« Alright. But that clumsy idiot of yours would better stay quiet until you leave. I would not tolerate such behaviour next time. »

Gorath casted a threatening look at Merlin which made the servant’s flesh crawl. Then Gorath went out without closing the door behind him. Without a look to Merlin, Arthur went out too, and Merlin followed. 

« Thank you, Arthur. » Merlin said when they passed the door.  
« Don’t say a word, Merlin. »

Merlin froze at Arthur’s cold tone.

« But, I… »  
« I said : don’t say a word. »

Arthur turned to face Merlin and he snarled, pointing his finger to Merlin’s face :

« For now on you stay quiet. You will go unnoticed and will do your best to make everyone forget you even exist, is that clear ? And you better don’t put yourself in such a mess again because next time I won’t step in. I can’t allow myself, or anyone else, to make Gallarian angry. Now go away, I don’t want to hear from you until I need you. »

Merlin looked at Arthur who was already going away with amazement, and suddenly he exclaimed angrily :

« You believe him, do you ? How can you, you know me ! »  
« That’s the point Merlin, I know you ! » Arthur replied without looking back. 

*

Gwen was strolling through the castle. Morgana was with Gallaya and did not need her for now so she had nothing special to do. But suddenly she noticed someone familiar. What was Merlin doing there, sitting on his own in the middle of the park ? Intrigued, she came and sit next to him. 

« What are you doing ? » she asked.  
« Nothing. » Merlin muttered sulkilly.  
« Merlin. »

Gwen looked at him insistently but Merlin was clearly avoiding her gaze. She rolled up her eyes and then said in a soft voice : 

« Merlin, I can see there’s something wrong. Look at me. »

But as he wouldn’t turn his face to her she took his chin and tried to make him look at her. Merlin resisted a bit but finally complied. Gwen’s eyes immediately widened in shock. 

« Merlin ! What happened to your face ? » she exclaimed. 

His left cheek was badly bruised and he even got a cut. Merlin made a sound full of bitterness. 

« Sir Gorath thought I needed to be taught some respect. So he said. » He explained between gritted teeth. 

Gwen frowned.

« What ? Why ? What did you do ? »  
« Nothing, I did nothing ! » Merlin exclaimed with sudden anger. 

When he saw Gwen expression he immediately felt ashamed and he said in a soft tone : 

« Sorry, I… It’s just… I don’t even really understand what happened. I was just passing by and Prince Gorath bumped me and started to yell at me for no reason, I just try to defend myself but he got even more angry and… »  
« What did he do to you ? » Gwen asked with concern. « Are you alright ? »  
« Yes, yes. He did nothing more than this, actually. » he said showing his bruise. « He didn’t had the time, to be honest. Arthur step in. »  
« Oh. » Gwen whispered with relief. « Good. »  
« I’m not sure it’s that good. Arthur’s angry with me now. »

Gwen looked at her friend for a while and smiled tenderly. 

« That’s what really upsets you, isn’t it ? » she asked softly. "Arthur being angry with you. » 

Merlin glanced at her and took a huge breath. 

« No. Yes, maybe. The all thing upsets me, it’s so unfair. » 

He turned to face Gwen and said, obviously trying to refrain his anger and frustration : 

« What upsets me is that Arthur would rather believe Gorath than me. I did nothing, all of it happened only because this ‘fair’ prince was bored or someting. I crossed his way at the wrong time and he took advantage of me to entertain himself because he has the right to do so, and Arthur did not even listen to me when I tried to explain. Why should he ? I’m only a servant. »

He had spat the last sentence with utter bitterness and he ponctuated it with a smirk of frustration. Gwen looked at him sadly. She knew that feeling, too. 

« Merlin… » she started kindly.  
« You know what Arthur told me ? » he interrupted, more and more bitter. « That he knew me. That means he think I could have really provoked Gorath as he said I did. I wouldn’t. I’m not the idiot Arthur think I am. I know I’m cheeky with him sometimes but I’m not stupid enough to act the same way with someone like Gorath. Especially not while we’re staying under his roof. I mean I know Gallarian is not only Uther’s friend but also an important ally, why would I risk that while Arthur is there as an official representative of Camelot ? »  
« I know that, Merlin. » Gwen said softly. « I know you as well. » 

Merlin looked at her and smiled slightly. Gwen resumes : 

« And I know Arthur too, as well as you do. I’m sure he wasn’t really angry with you but mostly with Gorath, actually. But you know how he is when he is upset.  
« Oh ! » Merlin exclaimed hitting his forehead with his hand dramatically. « Then I’m only a foil, am I ? Good to know, that’s such a relief ! » 

Gwen raised an eyebrow but when Merlin turned his face to her and gave her an amused look she laughed. 

« Don’t be such a child, Merlin ! » she said. « You know, I’m sure Arthur is already regretting the way he talked to you. »  
« Yes, maybe he is. » Merlin replied. « But I think I will die of old age before he comes to apologise. »

Gwen laughed once more and this time Merlin laughed too. Then she gently squeezed his arm and stood up. She was about to leave but Merlin called :

« Gwen ? »  
« Yes ? »  
« Thank you. » 

Gwen smiled sweetly to her friend. 

« No need to thank me, Merlin. » 

*

Gwen was walking towards the kitchens. Morgana had left with Gallaya for a ride in forest and had given her her afternoon off. Gwen appreciated the gesture, but here, in Corg’haelan, where she knew barely no-one, she kind of felt lonely and bored. So she had decided to go and meet the other servants in the kitchens to see if she could be of any use. But as she walked through a corridor, something caught her attention. 

Right in front of her, Gorath was walking up some stairs with two knights. On the way down came Merlin who were carrying a huge pile of sheets apprently freshly washed. Gwen stopped and looked attentively, making sure to stay unnoticed. And when she saw what happened she congratulated herself to do so. 

When Merlin passed next to Gorath, the young prince gave him a discreet but hard kick in his hanckle. Merlin immediately lost his balance and fell all down the stairs, dropping the sheets he was carrying in the process. He crashed on the floor with a moan of pain, all the sheets scattered around him. 

Gwen’s first instinct was to run towards Merlin, but she did not dare take a move as Gorath was now walking down the stairs, laughing hard. 

« Look what we’ve got here ! » Gorath exclaimed joyfully. « This is our clumsy fool ! You really don’t know how to work properly, do you ? » 

Merlin groaned and slightly got up but without going back to his feet. He did not even gave a look to Gorath.

« Hey, I asked you a question ! » Gorath snarled, closing the last steps that separated him from Merlin. « Are you deaf, boy ? »  
« No, Sire. » Merlin answered between gritted teeth.  
« Good. It must be difficult enough to be such an idiot, after all. Tell me, whose all this spoiled sheets are ? »  
« Yours, I suppose. » 

Gorath smirked. 

« And now, thanks to your clumsiness, they’re all ruined and must be cleaned again. » 

Gwen was getting quite nervous and wondered where all this was going. For one moment she thought about running to find Arthur, or even one of the knights. But Gorath resumes :

« Pick it all up and off you go. I guess you’ll find the time to clean all this before tonight. The laundry is that way. » 

He turned to leave but suddenly he stopped to face Merlin again and added : 

« Oh, and, watch out : there are many others stairs on your way. » 

And he burst into a laughter and run up the stairs to meet his knights who were laughing too. Merlin cast them an angry look before starting picking all the sheets up. As soon as Gorath had left Gwen rushed towards Merlin and kneeled beside him. 

« Merlin, are you alright ? » she asked with concern.  
« Gwen ! » Merlin exclaimed, surprised. « Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just fell. »  
« I saw what happened, Merlin. Gorath kicked you. » 

Merlin looked at her in the eyes then sighed.

« That’s fine, really. » He said. « There’s no need to make a fuss about it. »  
« I don’t like that. I don’t like him taking advantage on you like that. »  
« That’s fine, Gwen. » Merlin said with slight weariness in the voice. « There’s no much harm done. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. »  
« Let me help you with it. »

Merlin accepted her help with a nod and they started picking everything up. When they finished and stoop up, Gwen noticed Merlin’s painful grimace. 

« Are you hurt ? » she asked.  
« No, it’s just my hanckle. It will pass soon. » 

Gwen sighed, almost irritated by Merlin avoiding behaviour. Merlin looked at her for a while and then said, slightly embarrassed :

« Gwen, don’t say anything about it, right ? »  
« Why ? »  
« Because… There’s no need to, that’s all. »  
« You’re afraid it will upset Arthur, aren’t you ? »

Merlin rolled up his eyes. 

« Just don’t say anything. Please. » 

Gwen made a face and the two servants just looked at each others for a while. Merlin’s gaze was so insitent that finally Gwen said : 

« Fine. » 

Then she make a move and took the sheets from Merlin’s arms. 

« But let me help you with it. Morgana left and I have nothing to do. I’ll clean them. »  
« Er… If you really want to. Thank you. » 

Gwen smiled at him and Merlin smiled back. 

« Well, I go then. » she said.  
« Yes. Me too. » 

And so she left in direction of the laundry. But she stopped and turned to glance at Merlin. She decided that no matter what she had told him, she would have a world with Morgana about it. 

*

« Arthur, I’m glad to find you here alone. May I have a word ? » 

Morgana had burst into the room without even knocking at the door which had made Arthur startle. He turned around to face her and gave her an amused smile. 

« Sure. What do you want ? »  
« It’s about Merlin. » Morgana said.  
« Merlin ? What about Merlin ? »

Arthur looked surprised. Morgana walked through the room to join him. 

« Gwen is concerned. »  
« Gwen is concerned ? » Arthur repeated, more and more confused.  
« Well, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to say it. »  
« Find a way. It’s almost dinner and I’m not ready yet. Merlin will come at any moment. »  
« Alright then. » 

Morgana explained that Gwen told her about what happened between Gorath and Merlin earlier and about Arthur’s intervention. And she also told him about what Gwen had witnessed between Gorath and Merlin after that. 

« He kicked him and made him fall ? » Arthur asked angrily.  
« That’s what Gwen saw. And that’s why she’s concerned. She thinks Gorath takes great pleasure in tormenting him. »  
« Knowing Gorath, that would not be a surprise. » Arthur said, sighing. « What is he thinking ? Abusing my servant right under my nose ! He knows I could be offended by such a behaviour ! »  
« Maybe that’s what he wants. Offending you. Anyway, you should talk to Merlin. »  
« About what ? » 

Morgana looked at him half-dismayed, half-amused. 

« About what happened. Gwen said Merlin was quite upset. He seems to think you have been unjustly harsh on me. »  
« What ? Me ? »  
« He said you yelled at him. »

Arthur opened his mouth as to say something but changed his mind. Morgana stared at him with an amused smile. Then after a while Arthur said :

« I may have got a bit on my nerves, yes. But I just had an argument with Gorath who nearly turned into a fight, and that mostly because of Merlin, so… »  
« Because of Merlin ? » Morgana repeated. « Arthur, please. You know Gorath. Merlin told Gwen he did nothing to provoke him and that Gorath just attacked him with no reasons. I believe that’s true. » 

Arthur took a huge breath. Then he said softly :

« Yes. Yes, you’re probably right. »  
« Obviously I am. » Morgana replied mischievously. « So, what will you do about Gorath ? » 

At that exact moment the door opened and Merlin came in, preventing Arthur from answering. 

« Merlin, what about knocking at the door before coming ? » Arthur snarled.  
« Sorry. Am I interrupting ? » the servant asked, noticing Morgana.  
« Yes. » Arthur replied.  
« No. » Morgana answered simultaneously. 

Merlin looked at them in confusion with an amused smile while Morgana and Arthur glanced at each other. 

« We were talking about you. » Arthur explained.  
« Oh, yes, that explains why I am interrupting without interrupting. » Merlin replied mockingly. « What about me ? What have I done ? »  
« It’s more about what have been done to you, actually. » Morgana said. « But I’ve done my job here, I let you discuss it together now. » 

She gave them a huge smile and walked through the room to leave. But when she came at the door she added :

« Try not to be too long, I think dinner is almost ready and Arthur can’t go downstairs like that so… Hurry up ! » 

And she left, closing the door behind her. Arthur and Merlin stood there for a while without speaking. Merlin was slightly confused while Arthur appeared to be kind of embarrassed. 

« So, what were you talking about ? » Merlin asked finally.  
« Apparently you’re upset with me. » Arthur replied.  
« I’m what ? »  
« You told Gwen I’ve been unfair with you earlier today. »

Merlin rolled up his eyes, suddenly struck with understanding.

« She told you that, didn’t she ? »  
« She told Morgana who told me, actually. » Arthur answered. 

Merlin sighed. Arthur cleared his throat. 

« Well. » he started. « The fact is… I know Gorath well, and I know that he can behave… inapropriateively, sometimes. And… Well, you told Gwen that you did nothing to provoke him and I think that… Might be true, so… »  
« Might be ? » Merlin interrupted him.  
« Alright. That’s true. I believe you. »  
« You believe me, or you believe Gwen and Morgana ? »  
« I-I… I believe all of you ! » Arthur angrily replied. « That’s not… don’t make things… what I’m trying to say, is… »  
« That you’re sorry ? » Merlin interrupted once more, an amused smile at the corner of his lips.  
« No ! Maybe. Something like that. » Arthur answered both annoyed and embarrassed. 

Merlin smiled, clearly amused. Arthur casted him a quite angry look and pulled a sulky face that made the servant laugh. Then Merlin asked mischievously : 

« How does it feel ? Apologizing ? »  
« Shut up, Merlin. »

The brunette laughed again. Arthur glanced at him and said :

« Help me getting ready now or I’ll be late at dinner. »  
« Of course, Sire. » 

Arthur smiled slightly. When Merlin arrived next to him Arthur took Merlin’s chin between his fingers without warning, giving the boy a start. The Prince turned slightly his servant’s face and watched closer to the bruise and cut on his cheek. Then he let go of him and gave him a smile, almost apologetically. Without a word, Merlin smiled back. None of them talked all the time it took to dress the Prince up but when he finally got ready he said to his servant with no more anger in his voice : 

« Merlin, listen. Be careful. Sir Gorath is… quite vicious. I know he manhandled you again today, and he might try to hurt you again. That’s why my recommandation for you to stay unnoticed is still available. Do I make myself clear ? »  
« Perfectly clear, Sire. » Merlin replied with a smile and a nod. 

The servant went to leave but he stopped at the door and turned to face his master and he asked playfully :

« So if you yelled at me like that earlier it’s because you’re worried about me ? »  
« Off you go. Now. » 

The answer came straight and harsh but Merlin heard the hidden laugh in it, so he smiled and left the room. 

*

Not all the guests for Gallaya’s birthday were there already, but many of them had arrived so the hall were crowded and noisy. King Gallarian were surrounded by his children, Gallaya at his right side and Gorath at his left side. And as special guests, Morgana and Arthur were seated next to the Princess. 

Merlin was standing behind and was serving as a wine steward. Morgana and Gallaya were chatting friendly, Arthur was laughing with a lord next to him, and Merlin was quite bored but satisfied. Gwen was standing not too far from him and he smiled to her. Since then everything had gone well. 

But then Gorath called Merlin with a condescending gesture of his hand. Merlin walked towards him and poured wine into the cup the Prince was handing him. And then, without warning, Gorath abruptly pulled off his glass before Merlin had finished to fill it. The young servant, taken aback, had no time to react and he watched in horror the wine being spilled everywhere on the table… and on King Gallarian. 

« What are you doing you idiotic fool ? » Gallarian exclaimed angrily, jumping from his chair. 

Merlin withdrew in confusion, blushing and mumbling apologies. He would have swear Gorath had done it on purpose, and when he caught the satisfied smirk on the young man’s face he knew he was right. But it was not the time to think about it now since he presently had to deal with a very upset Gallarian walking towards him threateningly. 

« What was that, lad ? Explain yourself ! » he yelled.  
« I… I – I… I’m sorry, I… » Merlin stammered, quite intimidated. 

That is when Arthur decided to intervene. He stood up and said : 

« Sire, please. Forgive him. Merlin is my manservant and he… » 

But Arthur found himself unable to keep talking when Gallarian turned his angry face to him. 

« This idiot is yours ? »  
« Yes… and he… »  
« He’s ill. » Morgana stepped in. « He had been quite feverish earlier. »  
« Yes, absolutely. » Arthur added, trying to sound convincing even if he did not know where all this was going. 

He glanced at Morgana with confusion and she glanced back at him before saying : 

« Surely he is still feeling unwell. That must explain his clumsiness. He shouldn’t be there obviously, it’s a terrible mistake from us, he should be resting in bed. »  
« Yes, definitely ! » Arthur exclaimed firmly. « I told him he shouldn’t come to attend dinner but he insisted… Now look what you have done, Merlin ! »

Arthur turned to him prentending to be furious. Merlin looked at him in confusion but as Arthur was staring at him insistently he mumbled :

« Yes, yes, I… I don’t feel well, I… I’m sorry, I… » 

At that, Gorath smirked loudly. He walked towards Merlin and stood beside his father and said : 

« You definitely are such an inconvenience. » 

Merlin swallowed and glanced at Arthur pleadingly. But before the blonde could do anything Gallarian was already asking : 

« What do you mean, son ? »

Gorath opened his mouth to answered, wickedly staring at Merlin, but Morgana prevented him from saying anything by exclaiming : 

« Please, Sire, forgive Merlin and let him go. Look at him, his red, burning with fever I would say. Please. »  
« Red from fever, eh ? » Gorath asked viciously. « I would have said it was from shame only. »  
« Yes, shame too, I guess. » Arthur said. « He must be ashamed after what happened. But I beg you, let him go now, he have had enough, he needs to rest… Merlin, off you go, now. »

Merlin hesitated a few seconds, glancing at Gallarian as to be certain he could actually obey, but as no-one added anything he nodded and left quickly. Gallarian stared at him with annoyance until he left the room. Then he said : 

« Now, if you would excuse me, I’ll go and change. Thanks to you. » he added looking at Arthur angrily. « I beg your pardon for this, everyone. Please, go on, enjoy yourself, I shall come back presently. »

And he left the room hastily. Arthur swallowed. He felt terribly embarrassed, and embarrassement made him feel angry. Before regaining his seat he caught Gorath satisfied expression. The young man raised his glass to him with a scornful, arrogant smile. Arthur slowly nodded, gritting his teeth. He had to repress the urge to rush to Gorath and punch him in the face. So he took a huge breath instead and went back to his seat. 

« Thank you. » he whispered to Morgana. 

She did not answered and glanced at him. Then they both turned to Gwen who was standing still. The three of them exchange a look but said nothing. Then Arthur noticed that Sir Leon was looking at him too. He nodded significantly to him. After dinner he would warn him against Gorath. Apparently the young Prince of Corg’haelan had decided to make a hell of their stay. 

*

When Arthur walked to his chamber he found Merlin waiting for him sitting on a chair. The servant stood up when the prince came in. 

« Merlin, what was that ? » Arthur spat out angrily.  
« That’s not my fault, I swear ! » Merlin replied. « It’s Gorath, he took off his cup, he did it on purpose, I’m sure of it, I… »  
« Yes, yes, I believe you. » Arthur said raising his hands to calm Merlin down. 

At that moment the door opened and Morgana came in, followed by Gwen. 

« What are you doing here ? » Arthur asked in desbelief. « And why no-one is never knocking at that damn door ? Have you all lost your knuckles ? »  
« We need to talk. » Morgana said, ignoring the last part about knocking at the door. « About Gorath. »  
« What for ? » Arthur asked, dismayed. « There’s nothing to worry about. We never get along, he and I, you know that. He just want to embarrass me, to make me look like a fool. »  
« I was the one looking like a fool tonight. » Merlin mumbled.  
« No, I was. » Arthur replied sharply. « You always look like a fool anyway, there’s no harm done. »

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, visibly offended, but Morgana cut him off before he could say anything : 

« Will you stop it ? We didn’t come here to witness your usual bickerings ! »  
« Usual bickerings ? » Arthur repeated, souding almost disguted.  
« Arthur, please, shut up. » Morgana snarled.  
« You should listen to her. » Merlin added. 

Arthur casted him an upset look while Morgana and Gwen glanced at each other in dismay. 

« Have you finished ? » Morgana asked. « Good. Now. We need to find a way to prevent Gorath from making a fool of both of you again. »  
« She’s right. » Gwen added while Arthur and Merlin stared at the two girls. 

The master and the servant glanced at each other. Then Arthur sighed deeply with slight spite. He said : 

« We can’t do much, actually. But I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. Morgana, you know Gorath, he’s childish but he’s not what we could call a great evil mind. He have probably had enough with what happened tonight. »  
« Let’s hope you’re right. » Morgana replied. « We are here as Camelot ambassadors in Uther’s absence. If Uther learns what happened… »  
« He will be furious. » Arthur finished in her place. 

The four of them looked at each other for a while with slight concerned. Merlin broke the awkward silence which were starting to settle :

« But is there any reason that the King would learn about it ? I mean, we won’t tell him, obvioulsy. And surely none of the knights will, too. So… »  
« No, of course. » Arthur said. « None of us will speak about it. But… »  
« Gallarian could. » Morgana said. 

They stared at each other once more. This time it was Gwen’s turn to talk first :

« Would he really ? » she asked.  
« I don’t think so. » Arthur answered.  
« But Gorath could encourage him to do so, if humiliating you is what he wants. » Morgana said. 

Arthur cleared his throat. One of his finger were taping nervously on the back of a chair he was holding firmly. The other three looked at him as waiting for him to say aloud what he was presently thinking. Finally the Prince said :

« Anyway, at the moment my father know nothing about it and has other things to think about, I guess. Gallaya’s birthday is tomorrow. We will of course participate to the festivities, and then the day after tomorrow we will leave as we were supposed to do. Nothing overdramatic would possibly happen I’m sure. Now, let’s go to bed, we all need to rest. » 

Morgana rolled up her eyes. She glanced at Gwen, then at Arthur and finally comply with a sigh of annoyance. But before leaving the room she said :

« Just, be careful. Let’s all be careful. I absulutely don’t trust Gorath and neither should you. »  
« I don’t, and I’ll be careful, I promise. » Arthur replied. « Good night, Morgana. Gwen. » 

Morgana left the room hastily but Gwen took the time to nod and smile before following her mistress. When the door went closed and Arthur and Merlin find themselves alone, they first did not move or speak. But finally Arthur said :

« Well, help me with it Merlin. I’m tired and I want to sleep. »  
« Yes, Sire. » 

Undressing Arthur and getting him ready for the night did not take much time. While he was doing so, Merlin cleared his throat and said : 

« Morgana’s right, you know. You should be careful. »  
« So should you. » 

Merlin smiled. 

« I’ll be fine. » the servant said. « But you, with the tornament tomorrow… »  
« There’s nothing to worry about, really. »  
« Well, I’ll keep an eye on you and Gorath all the same. Just in case. » 

This time it was Arthur’s time to smile. 

« Of couse you will. » He said with a slightly teasing voice and friendly patting Merlin’s shoulder.

*

It was late in the night. The sky was cloudless and the moon was so bright that one could actually see almost like at daylight. The night was still and calm, and everyone in the castle and the surroundings was sleeping quietly. 

Everyone, except for Morgana. 

Her sleep was agitated. She kept shaking her head as trying to escape something, and occasionnally, pleading moans and groans would escape her mouth.

« No… No… » she muttered. 

A cold sweat runned on her forehead, her face, her neck. She was more and more agitated, struggling against something she was the only one to see. 

« No… No !... ARTHUR ! »

She woke up in a start, covered with sweat and her eyes widened in terror. She tried to call for Gwen but her voice was hoarse and she had to clear her throat and try again. Finally, her voice came louder and the name of her maid resonated with fear in the serenity of the night. 

It took only a few minutes for Gwen to rush inside the room to Morgana’s bed and take the lady in her arms, as she had already done so many nights before. As Morgana was heavily breathing, reaching desperately for her, the maid started to rock while whispering soothing words. 

« I’m here, my lady, it’s alright, I’m here… It was only a dream, it’s alright… »  
« Gwen… Gwen… »  
« Sshhh… It’s alright… »  
« Oh, Gwen… I dreamt, I dreamt… » 

Morgana’s voice was trembling with fear, and her breathing was still heavy and hard. Gwen hold her tighter as she said :

« It’s over, my lady. I’m here now. »  
« I dreamt… Arthur, the tornament… Gwen, I dreamt that Gorath… He was about, he was… He was about to kill Arthur !... It was so terrifying, Gwen, so terrifying…»  
« There, there, it was only a nightmare, my lady. » Gwen said in her softest voice. « Arthur’s safe, he will be safe… »  
« Yes, only a nightmare… » Morgana whispered absentmindedly. 

But the fright would not leave her heart, even when she tried to focus on Gwen’s soothing humming at her ear. Her nightmares was no simple ones, she knew it now. She knew what they were, what they meant. And she was afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, you're still there? You must be very brave to keep enduring my writing, haha... Thank you <3

Merlin was hurrying to meet Arthur outside the castle. The tornament was about to begin and Arthur would need him at any moment. 

But as he was about to pass the main door he felt someone grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. The second later he was face to face with Gorath. The young Prince put his free arm on Merlin’s chest and pushed the servant against one of the door wing. 

« Good morning, clumsy fool. » Gorath hissed, his face being only a few inches of Merlin’s. 

Merlin did not answer. He tried to think at a mean to escape Gorath but the Prince’s grip on his arm was so firm it hurt him, and he was totally stuck between the door and the prince. His heart started to beat faster and he knew Gorath was aware of it. Gorath smirked. 

« Are you scared ? » 

Merlin gritted his teeth and looked Gorath in the eyes. He asked slowly, trying to control his rising anger : 

« What do you want from me, Sire ? »  
« Oh, how polite you are, clumsy fool. » Gorath mocked.   
« My master is waiting, Sire. »   
« Well, he will wait a bit longer, I’m sure he can manage. » 

And suddenly Gorath’s mocking smile vansihed and as his face turned more harsh his grip on Merlin’s arm tightened, making the servant flinch a bit with pain. Gorath came even closer and he muttered threateningly :

« Listen to me, clumsy fool. Today is my sister’s birthday, and I won’t let anyone ruin it. Do you understand me well ? So you better be very careful. I’ll keep an eye on you. And you… You should keep an eye on that dear master of yours. » 

Gorath looked at Merlin from head to toe and then straight to his eyes again. His mocking smile appeared again. 

« Look at you, you look like a scared little deer. »

The young Prince burst into a laughter and released the servant. Merlin instinctively reached out for where Gorath’s had grabbed him and he started rubbing his arm. He cast an angry look to the other man while he was going away. Then he left, hurrying outside. 

When he finally arrived to Arhur’s tent the Prince was already there. 

« Where have you been ? » Arthur exclaimed angrily when he saw his servant coming in.   
« Sorry, I… have been delayed. »  
« Well, hurry up ! » the Prince hissed. « The tornament is about to begin and I’m not ready in the slightest ! »  
« Yes, Sire. » Merlin answered, immediately complying. 

*

The tornament had started with the jousts. Morgana had been invited to sit next to Gallaya and the King. Even if she was tired and anxious because of her agitated night she tried to appear as enthusiastic as possible to show her gratefulness for the honour. Although, everything had gone fine so far. Arthur was unharmed and still in the competion. 

« Oh look ! » Gallaya said gleefully to Morgana. « My brother’s next opponant is Arthur ! » 

Morgana felt the claws of fear enclosing her heart. She couldn’t stop thinking about her dream of the night before. But when she turned to anwser to Gallaya she managed to put her most beautiful smile on her lips and the glad, excited tone of her voice sounded quite convincing. 

« Yes, yes he is ! »

Then she focused on the croud and she spotted Gorath. The young prince was walking proudly, a satisfied expression on his face. He stopped when he met one of his knights and started talking to him. 

« Is everything settled ? » asked the young prince.  
« I did everything you asked, Sire. But are you sure about it ? If I may, it seems rather dangerous…. »  
« I know what I am doing. » Gorath cut the knight short. « Thank you. You may go. Oh ! And find that dumb squire of mine and tell him to bring my horse now. »  
« Yes, Sire. » the knight answer with a nod. 

A few minutes later Gorath was on his horse and so was Arthur. When Merlin brought him his wooden spear for the joust, he said : 

« Er… Be careful, Arthur. I… kind of have a bad feeling about it. »  
« Are you trying to scare me ? » Arthur asked teasingly.   
« No, of course not. I’m just… I don’t trust Gorath, that’s all. » He said glancing suspiciously to Arthur’s oponant. 

Arthur smiled slightly. 

« Come on, don’t be such a wimp, Merlin. Everything will be fine. »  
« Sure. » Merlin replied, taking a step back away from the horse. 

But Merlin was no fool and he knew Arthur way too well not to notice his concerned expression while he was putting his helmet on. Then he went to take his position. Gorath was already waiting. Merlin looked up to the audience and he caught Morgana’s eyes. She gave him a distressful look before looking away, obviously trying to disguise her anxiety. That was not to reassure the young warlock. 

For a few seconds everything went still. And then, suddenly, the two princes’s horses broke into a gallop. Merlin caught his breath. 

Then, something completely unexptected happened. 

Gorath’s sadle’s strap seemed to get loose and it slipped, making Gorath fall hardly on the floor. 

Gallaya jumped from her chair, gasping. Gallarian staid put but he turned suddenly pale. All the audience seemed to froze. But almost immediately Gorath stood up. 

« It’s fine ! » he exclaimed. « I’m alright ! »

Some knights rushed to their Prince. One of them went to pick the saddle. Arthur dismonted his horse and joined them. 

« What happened ? » he asked. « Are you hurt ? »  
« Apparently I’m not. » Gorath answered sharply. « Which is surely to disapoint you. » 

Arthur looked at Gorath in disbelief, taken aback. He opened his mouth to answer but the knight who had picked up the sadle talked first :

« Sire, you should look at it. » 

While Gorath was walking to his knight to inspect his saddle, Merlin approached carefully to join Arthur. His master saw him and moved to meet him but he was stopped by Gorath’s voice.

« Well, this is clearly sabotage. » the Prince of Corg’haelan exclaim. « How do you explain it, Prince Arthur ? »  
« I beg your pardon ? » Arthur asked, slowly turning around to face Gorath.   
« Strange, isn’t it, my saddle being sabotaged just when I have to joust against you. »  
« What are you implying, Gorath ? »

Everyone around was still. Gallarian had stood up and he looked at the two boys impassively. Arthur walked slowly towards Gorath who was staring at him with disdain. Merlin took a move towards Arthur and thus caught Gorath’s attention. 

« It’s him, isn’t it ? » Gorath asked pointing at the servant. « I would swear that I saw him prowling around the stables earlier. Did you send him, Arthur ? »  
« Be careful Gorath. » Arthur replied with cold anger. « Those are serious allegations. You have no proof, and I won’t let you publicly insult me like that. » 

On that, Gallarian intervened : 

« That’s right, Gorath. You can’t accuse Prince Arthur without any proof. Did you really see this boy in the stable ? »

Merlin felt crushed by all the gaze on him. He opened his mouth but no sound came out as he was suddenly stroke both by fear and outrage. 

« Merlin has nothing to do with this. » Arthur said firmly. « He couldn’t have been seen near the stable since he staid with me all along. I’m sorry to disappoint you, Gorath, but I’m afraid I have nothing to do with this sabotage. » 

As Arthur looked at him coldly, Gorath smirked. 

« Don’t you ? » Gorath asked sarcastically.  
« Why would I do such a thing ? »

Gorath smirked. 

« Why ? So you would be sure not to lose the joust, of course. »  
« That’s ludicrous ! » Arthur exclaimed with rage. « I would never act with such treachery, I’m no coward ! »  
« Then prove it. » Gorath replied. « I challenge you. Surely you won’t decline ? »  
« I won’t indeed. » Arthur replied on a firm and angry tone. « And I will submit to everyone of your terms. » 

Merlin restrained himself to step in. He did not like that at all. Something in Gorath’s expression gave him a very bad feeling about it. Somehow, Gorath was setting a trap on Arthur, Merlin could feel it. 

« Great. A duel. Only two swords and chain mails. »  
« Alright. » Arthur said sternly.   
« And not our usual swords. » Gorath added. « I just acquired two swords perfectly identical. Same length, same weight. They will do. Do you accept that ? »  
« I said, everyone of your terms. » Arthur replied.   
« Good. » Gorath said with a smirk.   
« That’s settled then. » Gallarian said. « The pair of you go and get ready, now. » 

Both Arthur and Gorath bowed in front of the king. Then they turned to each other. Gorath was smirking, while Arthur gave him a stern, icy look. 

Merlin was tensed. His bad feeling only went worse. As Arthur passed near him the servant said :

« I don’t like that, Arthur, I really don’t… »  
« Come and get me ready. » Arthur cut him short coldly. 

Merlin swallowed and nodded. But before following him, he glanced toward the balustrade where the king stood. Morgana was still on her chair, pale as death. She did not try to mask her distress anymore. 

And Morgana felt distressed indeed. She stared blankly in front of her but couldn’t actually see a thing as she was lost in her anxious thoughts. 

« Are you alright my dear ? » Gallaya asked. 

The sweet voice of the Princess gave Morgana a start. She turned her face to her and mumbled :

« No… No, not really, I… I’m feeling dizzy, all of a sudden, I… Probably the heat… Would you excuse me ? I think I have to take a walk, find some fresh water or something… »

She barely heard Gallaya answering something meaning she could leave and so she stoop up and stambled away. She immediately went to Gwen. 

« My lady, what’s wrong ? »  
« Gwen, Arthur is in danger, he is… he… » Morgana said in a distressful tone.   
« What ? »  
« He must not fight Gorath, Gwen. » Morgana whispered with terror. 

It was all just like in her dream…

*

The tension was palpable inside the tent. Arthur was so tensed and furious Merlin did not dare talking. A boy had just come to bring the sword Arthur was to use during the fight. Merlin looked at it and then at Arthur. 

« Ready ? » he asked almost timidly. 

Arthur nodded. So Merlin took the sword to give it to him. He froze when he touched it. 

The sword was magical, he could feel it… 

« Merlin ? » Arthur called with impatience. 

Merlin startled. He looked at his master but make no move to give him the sword. So Arthur walked towards him, irritated, and yanked the sword out of Merlin’s hands. Then he walked out of the tent. 

Gorath was already on the yard, waiting. He smiled. His plan has gone as intended. Sabotaging his own saddle to accuse Arthur could have been risky, of course. But everything went has he had hoped. And even if he had nothing to prove Arthur had tried to cheat, of course, no-one could prove otherwise either, and that hint of doubt was enough to satisfy Gorath. More, this duel was about to be really interesting. With the enchanted sword he had given to Arthur, the Prince of Camelot did not have any chance. 

Arthur arrived, impassive. He did not say a word and only took his position. Merlin watched from afar, alert and ready to intervene at any moment. From her chair, Morgana was pale and seemed about to faint. The audience was still and everyone seemed a bit tensed. The only one who appeared slightly glad was Gorath. 

The king sttop up and with a gesture of his hand, ordered the beginning of the fight.

Gorath rushed on Arthur who had just the time to block the blow with his sword. The atmosphere was settled : the fight would be harsh, agressive. 

During the first few minutes of the duel, the two oponents fought with equal strength and determination. But the more the fight went on, the more Gorath took advantage on Arthur. Merlin, from his distant place, frowned. Something was wrong. 

Indeed, something was wrong, but Arthur couldn’t nailed what. He just seemed to feel more and more weak, the sword being more and more heavy in his hand. He tried his best to keep going, but it was just like if his energy was abandoning him. His view fluttered. And suddenly, trying to adorn a particularly ferocious blow from Gorath, the sword slipped out of his hand and flied away from his reach. 

Seizing the opportunity, Gorath stroke again. Arthur narrowly avoided the blow but doing so, he lost his balance and fell. So Gorath raised his sword, ready to strike again. 

Everyone around seemed to catch their breath. Morgana clenched her fist with sudden panick. 

Merlin reacted instictively. He took a step forward and his eyes flashed of gold. Gorath’s wist twisted with a crack. The young man gasped with pain and he droped his sword. 

Arthur immediately took his chance and with a large move of his leg, he tripped Gorath who fell on the ground. Then Arthur jumped on him and immobilized him, putting his arm on his throat. 

« Were you about to kill me, Gorath ? »  
« Of course not. » Gorath answered between gritted teeth. « Even if I must say I quite like the idea. » 

Arthur gritted his teeth with rage and did not move, his arm still on Gorath’s throat. Gallarian stood. 

« This fight is over. » he said. « I think we can declare you even. This matter is now settled and we can go back to the festivities. Gentlemen, stand up and shake hands. » 

Arthur and Gorath slowly obeyed to the king. But there was nothing friendly in their handshake, and the look Gorath gave Arthur was clear on the fact that nothing was settled on his regard. 

Then, Gorath picked his sword and left the yard angrily. Arthur suddenly released the pressure, realising how tensed he has been. He felt a bit dizzy. He looked up and saw Morgana who was staring at him, a trembling smile on her lips. Then he turned and saw Merlin running to him. 

« Arthur ! What happened ? » Merlin asked when he arrived.   
« I don’t know. » Arthur answered with a confused expression. « I just… I started to feel dizzy and then it just went worst, just before I droped the sword I felt like I was about to be sick or faint… » 

Merlin frowned. It was the sword, he was sure of it. It was enchanted, he had felt it when he had touched it before the fight. 

« Strange. » Merlin said. « How do you feel now ? »  
« Better. A bit short of breath. » 

Arthur turned to pick up the sword but Merlin stopped him. 

« Let me do it. I’ll bring it back to the armoury. »   
« Alright. » Arthur answered. 

Merlin took the sword while Arthur was walking to his tent. As soon as his fingers touched it he could feel the magic. Bad magic. 

He walked towards the armoury. When he came in, as no-one was there and not knowing where he was supposed to store it, he simply left it on a table carefully, happy to get rid of it. He looked around him quickly, remembering the last time he went there. He left in haste. He definitely did not like the place. 

But as soon as Merlin was out Gorath ran into him. Merlin stopped with a start as the Prince pointed a finger to his face. 

« I know it’s you. » Gorath said threateningly. « I don’t know what you did, I don’t how you did it, but I know it’s you. » 

Merlin swallowed. The look that Gorath gave him before leaving made the hair on his arms stand on end. 

* 

The banquet was huge and magnificent. There had been jesters and singers and there would be a danse soon. Everyone was happy and the events of the jousts seemed completely forgotten. 

But Merlin, who was serving among the other servants, felt anxious. 

Gorath did not pay any attention to him but the brunette still had their last enconter in mind. If Merlin doubted Gorath had actually understood he had magic, he still feared some sort of retaliation. But as Gorath seemed determined to ignore him the servant started to relax a bit. 

Morgana too felt more peaceful. Arthur’s fight with Gorath had made her worry herself sick, since everything was so similar to her nightmare for the night before. But finally things had ended up well. Maybe this time it had only been a bad dream, and not some kind of omen as she had thought it was… 

« Look ! Isn’t it all marvellous ? » Gallaya exclaimed next to her. 

Morgana smiled at her. Gallaya was the purest soul and Morgana was fond of her. She wondered how her brother could be such a brat… 

Speaking of the devil, Gorath joined the two girl. Morgana smiled faded a little. 

« How are you doing my lovely sister ? » he asked gleefully.   
« I couldn’t feel better, little brother ! » she answered with a ravishing smile. 

Gorath smiled back to her. Then he turned to Morgana. 

« And what about you, Lady Morgana ? »  
« I am feeling marvellously, Sire. » she replied. 

She gave him one of her dashing smile. But inside of her she felt the urge to punch him straight in the face. But she was an expert in disguising her true feeling in society. And she had no doubt Gorath was good at that too, that is why she did not trust his courtesy the slightest. 

Arthur was drinking and laughing with Sir Leon and the knights. He had decided to simply avoid Gorath and ignore him until the end of this awful journey. He just hoped the feast would stay uneventful so they could all go to sleep relaxed tonight and then leave as soon as possible in the morning. 

Merlin was attending to his duties while keeping an eye on Gorath. He had noticed he was discussing with his sister and Morgana. He felt safer knowing where the young prince was. Gwen suddenly appeared next to him. 

« Poor Morgana. » she said, noticing that Merlin was looking in her direction. « Being forced to endure his conversation. »   
« She seems doing it fine. » Merlin answered.   
« And you seem quite tensed. »   
« Do I ? »  
« Is there anything wrong ? » she asked with slight concern.   
« No, no, not at all. » Merlin replied on a tone he hoped to be reassuring. « I just… Probably all this agitation and the work and all… »

Gwen looked at him with suspicion. She asked : 

« You’re worried about Gorath, aren’t you ? »  
« Well, better be careful. » Merlin answered with one of his gleeful face. 

Gwen laughed. 

« Yes. And we can all feel safe with you keeping an eye on him ! » she teased.   
« Indeed ! » 

And he gave her a bow, making her laugh again. He laughed too. Then he took a tray on one of the table and said playfully : 

« Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do ! »

Merlin walked through the hall with his tray full of food. He noticed that Gorath wasn’t with Morgana and Gallaya anymore and started to descretely look for him. Having lost his trace made him feel anxious again. 

He was so focus on searching him that he did not notice the knight coming towards him, a knight he would have recognised as Gorath’s friend would he have paid attention. The man was walking straight toward Merlin, and when he passed next to him he just triped him up and passed his way. Merlin lost is balanced easily. He dropped his tray, and in an attempt not to fall he caught the first thing he could, which actually were a tablecloth. The only effect of it was that Merlin brought the tablecloth with him as well as everything which were on it. He fell hard on the floor, all the dishes on the table falling on him and around. 

And after that a sudden, heavy, massive silence fell on the great hall. 

« What is the meaning of this ? » King Gallarian yelled with wrath. 

Merlin struggled to his feet, only to find himself surrounded by stunned people and face to face with a very angry Gallarian. 

« You again ? » the King spat out. « What is it this time ? Fever again ? Or are you just as stupid as I thought you were ? » 

Merlin took a step back, intimidated. Unfortunately his foot met a glass on the floor and he nearly fell again. Gallarian kept yelling :

« Look at what you have done, you stupid ass ! I should put you to the stocks all night and have you flogged in the morning ! »  
« Gallarian, Sire, please ! » Arthur intervened. 

The prince of Camelot walked through the hall to join them while Gallarian spun around to face him. 

« There’s no need to come to this, surely… » Arthur started.   
« This boy is your manservant, right ? » Gallarian cut him short sharply.   
« Yes. » Arthur answered, confused. « And I am sorry, I… »  
« Then you should be the first to ask for punishment ! Your idiot ruined the feast and made a fool of myself ! » 

Arthur glanced at Merlin. He was full of dismay and anger at first, but when he saw how miserable and confused Merlin looked he softened. Arthur cleared his throat. 

« Sire. » he said. « My friend. Please. Forgive Merlin. He… He might be clumsy, I acknoledge that, but… He is a good lad. He did not mean to ruin anything. And he will make you public apologies. Won’t you, Merlin ? Now, come on. » 

Merlin looked in confusion to Arthur. He felt all the gazes on him and he was sure his face had turned crimson. He opened his mouth to say something but Gallarian interrupted wrathly : 

« I don’t care about his apologies ! Tell me, Arthur, you call me your friend, then shouldn’t you want to punish those who make a fool of myself publicly, in my own house ? Instead of that you defend that stupid serving boy against me. You should be ashamed ! I wonder what your father would think about it. »

Arthur gritted his teeth. The humiliation of being treated like a child in public crushed him and he found himself unable to say anything else. 

From a corner of the room, Gorath was enjoying the show. 

Gwen and Morgana glanced at each other. They knew Arthur well, they knew how he should feel humiliated and upset right now and that he would probably not be able to say anything more to take Merlin out of this mess. 

« We have to do something. » Gwen whispered to Morgana. 

But as the lady was about to step in, a sweet voice spoke from behind her. 

« Father. » Gallaya called softly. 

As everyone turned to her the Princess blushed a little. But when she spoke again her voice was steady :

« Father, please. Forgive this boy and let’s forget about it. Let’s enjoy the feast. Please, father, for me. »

A silence followed Gallaya’s intervention. Then, Gallarian said :

« Alright then. If this is what you want. » 

So he turned to Merlin and snarled angrily :

« You, just go away and make sure I don’t see you again tonight ! »

Merlin swallowed and nodded hastily. He glanced at Arthur and seemed to hesitate for a brief moment. But finally he bowed clumsily and obeyed, hurrying to leave the room. Arthur cleared his throat and mumbled : 

« I truly apologise, I… »   
« I may forgive you, but I won’t forget it ! » Gallarian interupted abruptly. « Uther will hear about your behaviour tonight, boy. » 

Then the old man walked away. Arthur swallowed and staid where he was, staring in front of him with his fists clenched. He was furious. After everything he had experienced during this journey, this was by far the most humiliating situation. 

« It’s alright. » Morgana said behind him.   
« Alright ? » he repeated angrily without looking at her. « Gallarian treated me like a child in front of everyone ! I’ve never been so humiliated in my entire life ! »  
« Don’t yell at me. » Morgana said coldly. 

She paused to allow Arthur to calmed down a bit. She glanced at Gwen who was there too. The handmaid seemed terribly concerned. Finally, Morgana resumed :

« You know, Gorath is probably behind this. »  
« I bet he is. » Arthur replied, turning around to face them this time.   
« And don’t worry, surely Gallarian did not mean what he said about Uther. »  
« Let’s hope you’re right. »   
« Anyway, we should probably thank Gallaya. » Gwen said.   
« It’s alright. » a voice said behind them. 

They simultaneously spun around to discover Gallaya who were smiling at them.

« My father is quick-tempered but he has a good heart, you must not be angry at him. »   
« No, of course not. » Arthur said. « It’s me who should be begging you not to be angry at me. And… Thank you. »   
« Yes, thank you my dear. » Morgana added.   
« It’s alright. You all seemed so… distressed. » Gallaya said kindly. « You are quite fond of him, aren’t you ? »  
« Who ? Merlin ? » Arthur asked, smiling awkwardly.   
« Your servant yes. » the Princess said with a smile.   
« Er… »  
« He has been a loyal friend in many occasions. » Morgana said.   
« Yes. I’m sure of it. » Gallaya answered. 

She gave them a huge smile before leaving. The three of them looked at each other. 

« Well, I suppose the worst has been avoided, hasn’t it ? » Gwen said. 

Arthur answered with a groan, shrugging his shoulders. Then he left them to join his knights again. Gwen and Morgana looked at him taking a glass of wine and drinking it in one go. 

« He will need a lot of wine to get over it. » Morgana commented.   
« Yes, my lady, you’re probably right. »

The two girls looked at each other and burst into laughing. 

None of them had noticed that Gorath was missing. 

*

Merlin was wandering inside the castle pensively. He still felt the burn of shame due to his humiliation earlier. He knew Gorath was behind it, but of course he couldn’t prove it, and even if he had any proof, no-one would listen to him because he was only a servant. And that was what annoyed him the most. 

He also felt quite worried at the idea of not being able to keep an eye on Gorath now and so not being able to protect Arthur from him. How could have he been so stupid to let Gorath trap him like that ? 

He sighed and stopped in front of a window to look outside. Corg’haelan had nothing to do with Camelot. It was hotter, and there was no wood in the area, only a dense scrub. And it was always windy. He stayed there for a while, comtemplating the bushes in the night and slowly calming down. 

But suddenly he felt someone grabbing his hair and roughly pulling him backward. He fell, moaning in pain, until his body stopped against another body. Gorath’s face appeared above his. 

« There you are, clumsy fool. »

Merlin did not answer but cast him an angry eye. 

« My father may be merciful, but I’m not. » Gorath resumed. « I warned you that there would be hell to pay if my sister’s birthday should be ruined. »  
« Did I ruin it or did you ? » Merlin asked between gritted teeth. 

Gorath seized Merlin’s arm and twisted it behind his back, without letting go of his hair. The servant gasped painfully. 

« Don’t play fool with me. » Gorath said threateningly. « I’m more powerful than you are. »

Then he forced Merlin to go with him. The servant tried to escape Gorath’s grip but the young Prince twisted his arm harder. 

« I said : don’t play fool. I won’t hesitate to break your arm if need be. »  
« Why are you doing this ? What have I done to you ? » Merlin asked angrily.  
« Well… I just find you naturally annoying, as much as your beloved master. And you are even more easier to mess up with, and I find it quite funny. »

Gorath approached his mouth from Merlin’s ear and added, more threateningly :

« And as I already told you, I’m sure you’re behind what happened during the duel, and I’m quite resentful. » 

On that, he pushed Merlin even harder before him. After a few steps Merlin realised he was led to the dungeon. And a few minutes later he was thrown into a cell. 

« What will you do to me ? » he asked Gorath with a challenging tone. 

Merlin was trying to think fast but his rising nervousity was impending him to do it efficiently. Clearly, magic was not an option, it would exposed him. When he heard Gorath’s answer his heart started pounding against his chest and he stopped thinking for a while. 

« I first thought I would lock you here. » Gorath said viciously. « But now that you’re asking… Do you remember our conversation in the armoury yesterday ? Maybe we should start it again, with no-one interrupting this time. 

Merlin swallowed, his nervousity increasing. Once more, he felt trapped. Gorath laughed. 

« You’re scared, aren’t you ? »

Yes, Merlin was starting to feel scared. But he refused to admit it aloud so he spat out :

« It feels good, isn’t it ? Taking advange of your rights on me. But that’s not the behaviour of an honourable man. You may be jealous of Arthur, but you’ll never equal him. »

The punch came hard and sudden, catching him in his jaw. The strength of it send Merlin to the ground. 

« I told you not to play fool with me. »

Merlin did not look up but he heard Gorath approaching. He gritted his teeth, expecting another strike. But it did not come. So Merlin finally uppered his gaze to Gorath, who were standing over him.

« Your loyalty his touching. » Gorath hissed. « But where is your dear master now ? He is not there to save you this time. »

Gorath smirked and this time the blow came. One single kick in Merlin’s stomack, but strong. Merlin groaned in pain and coughed, curling on himself. 

« You truly are a fool. » 

Merlin feared more blows, but instead he heard footsteps, followed by the metallic sound of the cell’s door being locked. 

Merlin waited until he was sure that Gorath was gone before moving. He sat and then crawled a little to lean on the nearest wall. He sighed and look around him. Seemed like he would have to spend the night there… He had already spent nights in jail in Camelot, after all. But those cells were not like those in Camelot. They were wetter. And the ground was made of bare stones. Merlin sighed again, resigned, and tucked up his knees to his chest. 

It hurt where Gorath had stroke him but he tried not to think about it. There was nothing he could do now, anyway. So he tried to calm down. After all, things could probably have gone worse… He lied down slowly and curled himself up on the floor. He breathed slowly in an attempt to let go of the frustration and the pain. 

He only hoped that Gorath would leave Arthur alone now, and that Arthur would not take to long to realise he was missing…


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur woke up, the first thing that he came conscious of was his strong headache. He moaned. 

« Merlin ? » he called with a hoarse voice. 

No answer. Arthur moaned again. He called Merlin once more but the only result was him coughing hard while no-one asnwered. 

So finally Arthur opened his eyes. 

The bright light of the morning blinded him at first so he just sunk under his sheets again with a groan. 

« Merlin !... » 

He coughed again. Then he tried to opened his eyes once more. The light was still agressive but he fought it this time. He stretched and then, finally, got up. Well, struggled to get up… 

When he finally found his balance he looked all around him. His room was empty and exactly in the same state than he had found it the night before. Well, for what he could remember… Where the hell was Merlin ? 

He tried to walk but he felt dizzy and stopped. He shouldn’t have drink so much wine… 

« MER-LIN ! Where are you you clotpole ? »

The sound of his own voice screaming made his headache increase. He started massaging his forehead and while doing so, he look around him once more, as hoping to see Merlin just popping out of nowhere. But the servant was nowhere to be seen. 

Arthur groaned, and sighed. And then he groaned again. 

*

« There, drink this. » 

Arthur took the glass Gwen was presenting him. After having searching for Merlin both in his chambers and in the servant’s room, as he couldn’t find him, Arthur had rushed to Morgana’s chambers. Well, he had stambled to Morgana’s chambers… 

« It does not taste good but please, drink it all. » Gwen said. 

When Morgana and Gwen had seen Arthur’s state they had made him lie on Morgana’s bed, trying not to laugh too much. Then Gwen had rushed to the kitchens to prepare some beverage to help him with his hangover. During Gwen’s absence Morgana had tried to arrange a bit his clothes and to do his hair. When he had went to bed the night before he had not even bother to get undressed. 

« Thank you, Guenevere. » Arthur said. 

He took a sip of it and grimaced in disgust but he made no comment. Gwen smiled with amusement. 

« So, what brought you here like this ? » Morgana asked.  
« I can’t find Merlin. » 

The two girls glanced at eachother. 

« What do you mean ? »  
« I mean what I said, I can’t find him. » Arthur replied, a bit irritated. « He is nowhere to be found, not in my chambers, not in his room… This is truly disgusting, Gwen ! » he added talking about the beverage she had given him as he had just taken another sip.  
« Drink it all. » Gwen answered. 

Arthur closed his eyes and drank the rest of it in one go. Then he made a disgusted face as if he was going to vomit. Gwen took the glass and put it on the table. 

« That’s insane. » Morgana said. « Merlin can’t just have vanished. »  
« No, obviously not. » Arthur replied. « Yesterday when I went to bed I did not pay much attention to his absence, I thought he was already sleeping or something… »  
« And you probably wasn’t at the best of your intellectual capacities. » Morgana added. 

Arthur gave her a look of utter dismay and outrage and she smiled at him genuinely. 

« But he should have been there this morning. » Gwen said, playing no part in their bickerings.  
« Exactly. » Arthur approved.  
« Something must have happened to him. » Morgana said.  
« Yes. » Arthur replied as if he were talking to a child. « I didn’t need you to figured this out. »  
« So why did you come ? » Morgana asked a bit sharply.  
« I…I don’t know ! I didn’t know where else to go, I suppose ! » 

Gwen rolled up her eyes and sighed. She said : 

« If something happened to Merlin maybe we should try to find out what happened instead of quarelling ? »  
« As always you’re right, Guenevere. » Arthur said with a smile.

Morgana gave him a dismaying look before rolling up her eyes. 

« There’s something… » Gwen started. « Well, this is probably nothing, but… »  
« Yes ? » Morgana and Arthur asked simultaneously.  
« Well, I think Gorath left the feast for a while yesterday. That’s probably nothing to do with Merlin, isn’t it ? »  
« On the contrary. » Arthur said gloomily. « I think it has everything to do with Merlin. » 

He stood up and went to leave the room. Before going out he said : 

« I don’t know what was in that beverage and I don’t want to know actually, but I feel way much better. Thank you, Guenevere. » 

*

Arthur met Gallarian with his son in the great hall. He bowed respectfully to the King then said : 

« Sire, I’m sorry to bother you but have you seen my manservant ? I’m afraid he is missing. »  
« Your manservant ? » Gallarian repeated as if talking about some strange and unknown species.  
« Oh, it’s my fault, I’m afraid. » Gorath said. « I met him in the corridor last night during the feast. He was clearly upset and started to behave insolently, I had to put him in jail to calm him down. I forgot to tell you about it, I apologise. »

Arthur stared at him coldly without answering. He studied Gorath’s features attentively and thought he probably had one of the most unpleasant face in the whole world. 

« That’s a very intriguing cheeky creature you have there, Arthur. I’m amazed you keep him with you. »  
« He had never caused so much trouble before. » Arthur replied with his eyes locked into Gorath’s. « To be honest I am the first surprised. All this does not look like him at all. » 

Gorath held Arthur’s stare with a challenging expression. 

« May I ask you to release him now ? » Arthur asked. « I need him to pack our bags since we’re leaving today. »  
« Of course. » Gorath replied. « I’ll send him to you. »  
« If you don’t mind I would like to come with you. Right now. »  
« Sure. » 

*

Merlin was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up against his chest and his arms hugging his legs. He had not slept well at all and he was starting to feel very lonely. He had seen no-one since Gorath had left him there. He was hungry, he was thirsty, and his limbs started to ache quite much. 

When he saw Gorath and Arthur coming he immediately stood up. As soon as the door was opened he went to Arthur. 

« Are you alright ? » Arthur asked.  
« Yes, yes I’m fine. »

But Arthur spotted the new bruise on Merlin’s face and turned to Gorath with anger in his eyes. 

« Ah, yes… » Gorath said nonchalantly. « I may have gotten a bit on my nerves. »

At that Arthur had to repress the sudden urge to punch Gorath in the face. Instead he took a step forward and put himself between Merlin and Gorath, angrily staring at the Prince. 

« You know, Gorath. » he said sternly. « You’re lucky I’m not half stupid as you are. I respect our fathers’s friendship too much to risk it with your childish provocations. I would not forget your behaviour towards us, Gorath. »

Gorath smiled nastily. 

« Are you threatening me, Arthur ? You have no proof regarding your allegations. It’s your word against mine. Who do you think my father will believe ? You should just go home now. »  
« Oh I will. I will be delighted to leave this place. »

Arthur stared at Gorath with utter contempt. Then he turned to Merlin and said : 

« Come, Merlin. Let’s go. »

And they both left without a look to Gorath. When he was sure they were alone Merlin said with half a smile : 

« You took your time. I nearly thought you would have abandonned me there. »

Arthur stopped abruptly and turned to Merlin.

« Merlin, are you sure you’re alright ? Didn’t he hurt you in any way ? »

Merlin looked at his master and friend and he smiled. 

« Oh my, are you worrying about me now ? » he teased.  
« Merlin, just answer me. » Arthur replied, unsure if he was annoyed or amused by Merlin’s behaviour.  
« I’m fine. » Merlin said steadily. 

Arthur looked at him attentively for a while then smiled.

« Alright then. I go to tell Morgana and Gwen I’ve found you. You go and pack everything, we are leaving as soon as possible. »  
« That’s good news ! » Merlin answered with a huge smile.  
« Indeed. » Arthur answered, smiling. « Oh, and find me some breakfast, I’m starving. »  
« Alright, Sire ! »

The two young men glanced at each other and smiled. And quite absentmindly, Arthur patted kindly on Merlin’s shoulder.

*

« There. It should heal easier now. » Gaius said kindly. 

The old physician had been horrified to find Merlin bruised that way when he had come home. He had the young boy immediately telling him what happened while taking care of his wounds, especially the cut left by the crop on his cheekbone which were quite nasty. Merlin also had several small bruises all over his body due to his fall in the stairs tow days before. And when Gaius had discovered the bruise on Merlin’s belly, which were huge and all teinted in purple and yellow, he had frowned in utter anger and shock and he had started muttering insults and curses at the intention for Prince Gorath, which has left Merlin slightly amused. 

« Thank you, Gaius. » Merlin answered as the physician had finished his care.  
« There, drink this now, it will ease the pain. » 

Merlin took the glass Gaius was handing him. He took a sip and smiled. 

« The second day I spent in Camelot, you made me the same beverage after I fought Arthur. » 

Gaius laughed at the memory. 

« I did, yes, I remember. » the old man said sitting next to Merlin. 

They both looked at each other for a while with a smile, Gaius’s eyes full of fatherly tenderness and affection, Merlin’s expression beaming with care and gratitude. 

« I’m glad to be back home. » the young warlock said.  
« I’m glad you’re back too. » Gaius replied while kindly patting him on the back. 

They smiled at each other and Gaius mischievously raised an eyebrow. 

« I was started to lack of herbs in the stores and the leeches tank desperately needs cleansing, it is about time you got home ! »

Merlin turned a bemused face to Gaius. The old man tried to hold a serious face but his lips flickered into a smile against his will. They both burst out laughing.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading all this, it really warms my heart <3 I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also I know that last chapter was shorter than the others...  
> And that fic had not been beta yet so I'm very sorry for all the probable mistakes you've encountered while you were reading... thank you for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading <3 I hope you've liked it :)


End file.
